Helmets for protection of the head of a user are commercially available in various embodiments. Some helmets are designed for construction workers. Typically, these helmets comprise an outer shell made of a resilient polymer and an internal framework for interfacing with the head of a user, and providing space between an outer shell and the internal framework.